familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
American Dad!
For a more in-depth look at everything American Dad head over to the American Dad Wiki American Dad! is an American animated television series produced by Underdog Productions and Fuzzy Door Productions for 20th Century Fox Television. It was created, in part, by Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy. The pilot episode aired in the United States on FOX on February 6, 2005, thirty minutes after the end of Super Bowl XXXIX ; the regular series began May 1, 2005, after the 4th season premiere and return of Family Guy after its few year cancellation. American Dad follows the events of Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) agent Stan Smith and his family. On October 17, 2010, Scott Grimes, the voice of Steve Smith, announced on Twitter that he will voice a recurring character on Family Guy. ''American Dad!'' crossovers onto Family Guy *Roger makes a brief appearance at the end of "Meet the Quagmires" asking "Who ate all the pecan sandies?" Then Joseph Noel bought Mariah Bitter cheesecake and took her onto the Big Ferris Wheel down town. As they sat in the carriage Joseph began to rock the large metal box back and forth, scaring Mariah. *Roger also appears as a background character in the cantina sequence in Blue Harvest. *Stan Smith and Avery Bullock confront Brian and Stewie at the CIA where Stewie brings his latest plan for world domination to fruition in the episode "Lois Kills Stewie". Stewie even mistakes Stan for Joe due to similarities in character design. This crossover is extended on the Volume 6 DVD when Brian and Stewie bump into Stan and Bullock in the CIA restroom looking for the power grid. *In "Baby Not On Board" when the Griffins were singing, the guy listening to them sing possessed a sign reading "All New American Dad! Next on FOX". *The show is referred to as "American Boy!" by Carol Alt's "husband" when she asks if "The Family Man" is "the one with the fish" in the episode "The Man with Two Brians". *Promotional images for "April in Quahog" indicated that the first real in-Universe crossover would happen between Peter and Lois to Francine Smith and Stan Smith, but it was later revealed that it was cut for time. *Stan Smith makes a cameo in "Excellence in Broadcasting", congratulating Brian for embracing the Republican Party. *The original opening sequence was parodied in "Foreign Affairs" with Joe taking the place of Stan. *Roger and Klaus appear in It's A Trap! respectively as Tiaan Jerjerrod and Admiral Ackbar. At the beginning of the episode, Darth Vader, played by Stewie Griffin even recognizes Roger, making him wonder if Family Guy has already run out of its own characters. The animatic on the DVD reveals that Stan would have also appeared as Wedge Antilles, but his part got cut. *Barry Robinson is one of the campers at fat camp in "Killer Queen". *The Smith Family appears as as part of a cold-opening for "Bigfat". When the Griffins greet their new neighbors, the Smiths, who moved into Cleveland's old house, Peter sees Roger. Stan tries to keep Peter quiet but is forced to have to kill him as he starts to tell Quagmire about the alien. The entire opening turns out to be a dream by Hank Hill. ''Family Guy'' crossovers onto American Dad! *At the beginning of the American Dad! episode "Return of the Bling", Klaus is ready for school wearing a Brian Griffin cap and Family Guy T-shirt and carrying a Family Guy lunchbox. *Brian Griffin made a brief cameo appearance in the episode "The People vs. Martin Sugar" when Stan is naming his Top Ten favorite fictional dogs, and Brian is named his #1 favorite. Brian claims that he doesn't know Stan, and Stan yells at him for acting like he (Stan) doesn't exist. *The DVD commentary for the episode "Family Affair" revealed that the Griffins were to be one of Roger's adopted families with Roger having a close relationship with Meg. *A three-plot crossover occurs with all three Seth MacFarlane shows, in which a storm hits the towns Stoolbend, Quahog and Langley Falls. After the storm passes, Cleveland, Stan and Peter meet in a stand-off at the end of the American Dad! episode "Hurricane!" *In "The Worst Stan", Steve suggests that Roger go to Miami to show off his new shorts. The scene cuts to a plane landing at Miami International Airport, and Brian and Stewie are seen unboarding. It is revealed that the scene is actually a DVD that Steve and Roger are watching on a bus. *In "The Unbrave One", Francine takes an online pregnancy test from one "Dr. Vadgers". It is obviously a scam, but only Stan can see that. During the credits, a house is seen with lots of typing heard from inside. In the last few seconds, a close-up on a pair of hands is shown typing an e-mail signed Dr. Vadgers. The owner of the hands is none other than Glenn Quagmire, who says his catch phrase, "Giggity." Mariah Bitter. <3 Category:American Dad! Category:Television Shows